


A Little Less Gay

by horroring



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horroring/pseuds/horroring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knows better than to have another crush on a straight guy, and Puck's totally not gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Gay

A month before regionals finds the glee club gathered in their usual classroom, and Kurt is entertaining yet another fantasy of the ten or so uninterrupted hours he will have alone with Finn in their hotel room. Because the competition will be taking place over the course of two days at a school a few hours away, it has been decided that New Directions will stay overnight in a neighboring hotel. And since Finn isn’t currently speaking to Puck, then Kurt kind of assumes that he’s probably runner up for hotel roomie.

Kurt is even willing to skip the makeovers and go straight to the making out. There will be little time for anything else, and Kurt’s nothing if not optimistic about what teenage boys will do when they’re away from home and out of the scrutinizing eyes of their parents.

He’s so lost in the daydream of his favorite hotel room scenario, a terribly romantic scene where Finn’s hands clutch possessively around Kurt’s hips as he murmurs I’ve been waiting to have you like this all week, that he nearly misses hearing his name called by Mr Scheuster.

“Sorry Mr Schue, what was that?” Kurt asks breathlessly as he’s pulled back to reality.

“Get your head outta the clouds, boy,” Mercedes cuts in. “He said you’re going to be rooming with Puck on the trip.”

Kurt’s eyes widen in horror, and he looks around the room while flapping his hands helplessly as if expecting someone to object on his behalf.

It’s no secret that Puck and Kurt don’t get along, and the idea of spending even a moment alone with Noah Puckerman makes Kurt’s stomach twist with nerves. He’s like a walking talking nightmare for Kurt: Jock, Bully, and Fashion Disaster, not to mention That Hair. Though a night of having Finn all to himself would have been ideal, Kurt would have happily settled for anyone except for who he got stuck with.

Suddenly Kurt isn’t quite as excited for regionals as he was five minutes ago.

 

Of course, Puck isn’t exactly stoked to get stuck with the gay kid either. What if Hummel like… grabs his junk while he sleeps or tries to peek at him in the shower or something? It’s not like he couldn’t kick Hummel’s fairy ass if necessary, but that’s almost like hitting a chick. Puckzilla may be called a lady-killer from time to time, but he’d never lay a finger on a woman. At least, not a finger she didn’t want laid on her.

Puck’s making his way to his car, pondering how he’s going to sneak out of his room and into Santana’s sheets under the watchful eye of the field trip chaperone, when he realizes he left his American History textbook at glee rehearsal.

He’s already falling behind, and if he neglects to turn in yet another assignment then it’s entirely possible that he could fail the class. If he fails the class, he’s off the football squad. Puck may be a stud, but no one at McKinkley High is cool enough to pull off being in glee and still manage to be popular without also being an athlete or a Cheerio.

Just look at the rest of the dorks and losers that belong to the club.

So with a sigh he doubles back down the hallway, stopping short when he hears voices from inside the classroom. Glee ended almost fifteen minutes ago, and he pauses outside the door and wonders if Finn and Quinn are having another baby daddy mama drama moment. Puck’s already had enough of those to last a lifetime, and the kid hasn’t even been born yet. He leans in close to where the door is slightly ajar and listens in on the conversation that’s taking place.

“I understand what you’re trying to accomplish, I really do,” a high-pitched, distressed sounding voice is saying, “but I am begging you to reconsider. He makes my life hell on a daily basis, and just because he’s stopped as of late doesn’t mean he won’t relish the opportunity to torment me when we’re alone.”

Puck peers through the crack and sees Mr Scheuster resting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I think this will be good for you both, Kurt. I’m not trying to punish you by asking you to share a room with Puck. I think you’ll be surprised by what you see when you get him away from his merry band of followers. I know he hasn’t done much to deserve it, but I’m just asking you to give him a chance.”

“He calls me a faggot and throws me in the dumpster on a regular basis! Please let me switch. I can stay with Finn, or Artie, or just, just anyone else. Anyone but Puck.” Kurt’s eyes are filled with desperate pleading, but as Puck looks back at Mr Scheuster, he somehow already knows what the teacher is going to say.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. The room assignments are final.”

Then Kurt’s mouth draws into a thin line, he nods shakily, and without another word he gathers up his purse and cardigan-sweater-thing and storms towards the exit. Suddenly the door is being flung open and Puck barely has time to move away before he comes face to face with one very annoyed Kurt Hummel. He looks close to tears, and his eyes scan Puck’s face and he chokes out, “Don’t bother asking to switch, Puckerman. I already tried and the answer’s no.”

Kurt brushes past before Puck can protest that he wasn’t going to request a room change. Hot shame curls low in Puck’s belly at the realization that the mere thought of his presence is enough to make Hummel cry. And it’s not like Puck doesn’t know he can be a dick, but that’s the natural order of high school— popular kids pick on less than popular kids. Kurt’s been a freak his whole life. He should be used to it by now.

Still, as he goes into the classroom and carefully avoids eye contact with Mr Scheuster, Puck decides he’s probably cool enough that he can get away with being nice to a weird kid every now and then, and he silently vows not to put Hummel in the dumpster for the rest of the year. He just doesn’t wanna be forced to see the little guy cry again, and Puck refuses to be part of a club that could double as a group called Homo Explosion. Another tear shed by a male member of glee, gay or straight, and they’d probably all grow vaginas.

 

The next time Kurt takes a slushie to the face and the word ‘queer’ thrown at him, Puck barely thinks twice before jumping in to stop it.

“Stay away from him, Karofsky,” Puck warns, stepping in front the large football player to block him off from Kurt.

“Aw, did the faggot get himself a tough guy boyfriend? Don’t waste your time, Puckerman. The little virgin’s never gonna give up his ass to you,” Karofsky spits. He raises his hand in a fist, but Puck’s faster. He grabs Karofsky by the wrist and shoves him away. It’s not rough enough for anyone to get hurt, but Puck’s message reads loud and clear: Back The Fuck Off Right The Fuck Now. Karofsky’s lip curls up in a snarl but he just stomps away without a backward glance.

By the time Puck turns back to check on Kurt, he’s already wiped most of the icy drink off his face and is looking at Puck in utter shock.

“You okay?” Puck asks, reaching down to grab Kurt’s hat from where it landed on the floor when he tried to dodge the liquid. Puck’s never actually been slushied, but it doesn’t really look like a walk in the park, especially for someone as primped and pretty as Kurt Hummel. The surprised look slips off Kurt’s face and a sneer replaces it. He grabs his hat from Puck’s hand and holds it protectively in front of his chest. Puck can tell Kurt’s pissed, yeah, but he’s totally not prepared for the total verbal ass-kicking that is about to be unleashed upon him.

“I can fight my own fucking battles, thank you very much. What is this, confuse the queer? Pretend like we’re friends then mock me mercilessly behind my back? If you’re sorry for screwing with me then why don’t you just fucking say so. Do not cross me, Noah Puckerman. I may be small, but I am fucking vicious as shit.”

Whoa. Did he of the utmost gentle and innocent nature really just swear at Puck like, four times in two minutes? He knew Hummel could be bitchy, but it’s never been directed at him before. Puck’s actually kind of impressed, and a lot taken aback, but mostly he just doesn’t even really know what to say, mainly because he’s still in the dark as to why he stopped Karofsky in the first place.

He settles for, “Come on, dude. I was just trying to help.”

Kurt must see something in his expression, how completely earnest Puck is being, because his face softens and the tense line of his shoulders loosens just a tiny bit. It’s nice of Puck to see the error of his ways and all that, but Kurt’s not just gonna jump into his arms and thank him for being his knight in shining letterman jacket. He’s got a little bit more pride than that, and besides, this whole ordeal is probably just going to make things even worse between Kurt and Karofsky.

“Thanks, I guess,” Kurt sighs. “While I appreciate you trying to help, it would probably be better if you just left it alone. He gives me enough grief as it is, and I don’t want him to think I can’t hold my own.”

But you can’t, Puck thinks. You need me to take care of you.

He has no idea where the hell that thought came from, but he doesn’t like where it’s going. With a half-hearted shrug and a nod, Puck turns and leaves Kurt standing alone in the hallway staring at Puck’s retreating form.

 

Puck makes good on his agreement to Kurt and keeps his hands off of anyone who tries to mess with him. But after awhile his fingers start to hurt from all the time he spends clenching them into fists and his shoulders feel tight because of holding himself back. So maybe he takes to walking Kurt to and from his classes, just to hang out and talk about glee and stuff like that. They don’t mention Finn or Babygate or the bullying Puck used to inflict on a daily basis. He just wants to get to know the guy, it has nothing to do with the way Puck died a little bit inside from seeing him sad. Nothing to do with that at all.

He’s finding out that Kurt is actually pretty interesting once you get to know him. Puck figured Kurt’s life revolved around hairspray and show tunes, but they surprisingly have some stuff in common.

Kurt’s way confused. He has no idea why Noah Puckerman is being so nice to him.

Puck’s also confused. He has no idea why he’s being so nice to Kurt Hummel.

 

The weekend of regionals creep up on the glee club without them even realizing, and before they know it they’re gathering in the practice room bright and early on the day of the competition. The singing group piles into the small rented bus, two students to a seat.

Kurt looks between the empty seat next to Finn and the empty seat next to Puck, and surprises not only himself but everyone else by choosing flannel and mohawk over dreamy quarterback. Spending all this time with Puck lately is kind of helping Kurt get over The Finn Thing. However, he’s learned his lesson and he so totally knows better than to fall for another straight boy.

Really. He does.

Once they arrive at Wilshire Heights High School, Mr Scheuster gets them checked in and they stand around awhile before being directed to an empty practice room.

Adrenaline is racing, and after the glee club is done rehearsing, Mr Scheuster gives them a speech about how it’s not whether or not they win, it’s how much fun they have, and all this other stuff that adults are expected to say to kids when they are probably about to find themselves the losers of something or maybe embarrass themselves horribly. He tells them how far they’ve come, and how proud his is of them for even getting this far.

Well, thank god for Rachel and her pretentiousness. She finally interrupts with, “And we couldn’t have done it without you, Mr Schue! Do you mind if we all grab a drink and relax for a few moments before we go on stage? I need to do my pre-performance rituals in solitude.”

Mr Scheuster smiles fondly before dismissing them with instructions to meet in front of the auditorium in fifteen minutes.

After grabbing a couple of bottles of water, Puck heads over to where Kurt is sitting with his back against the wall and hands him one of the bottles. Kurt takes it with a smile and Puck slides down the wall until they’re sitting together knee to knee, thighs pressed against each other. Puck never thought he’d be comfortable sitting this close to another dude, especially one who has possibly swallowed another guy’s jizz, and somehow that thought doesn’t bother him nearly as much as he expected.

Kurt eventually breaks the silence. “I’m not as nervous as I thought I’d be. At sectionals I was shaking like a leaf before we went on. I guess I just needed some experience to feel comfortable performing in front of an audience.”

“Probably helps that Schue doesn’t give solos to anyone but Rachel and Finn,” Puck mutters. “They’re the ones who should be feeling the pressure right about now.”

“Oh my god, I know right? Mr Scheuster practically looks at Finn with cartoon hearts in his eyes. It’s like, hello, eleven other glee club members here.”

“I thought I was the only one who noticed his total hard-on for Finn,” says Puck.

Kurt giggles and rolls his eyes, “Oh please. I don’t think he could possibly be any more obvious unless he asked Finn to perform ‘Hot for Teacher.”

“Wouldn’t put it past him. Bet that bugs the shit of you, watching them flirt outrageously even if no one else sees it and you know it’s never gonna happen. It’s not like Finn is exactly subtle about professing his undying love for whoever he’s dating that week either…” Puck trails off, glancing at Kurt and wondering if he took things too far by bringing up Kurt’s apparent crush on Finn.

Kurt’s face is flushed bright red, and he turns away from Puck just a little bit. “Is it that obvious?”

“Maybe a little, but I already know that most of the students and half of the faculty wanna get with him, so I usually just assume so until I find out otherwise.”

Kurt’s biting his lip now, and he looks back at Puck like he’s carefully deciding what to say. “Well, I thought I wanted Finn. But over the last few weeks those feelings have faded, and it’s confusing to me because I think I’m realizing I never actually liked Finn in that way. He’s great, yeah, but he was unattainable because he’s straight, and no amount of hoping and wishing will ever change that. So I never had to feel rejected, since there was no chance in the first place. It was fun while it lasted, but now. Now he’s just a friend. Now I guess I want something else. And now… I want someone else now.”

“And who is it that you want?” Puck asks, his voice coming out a little low and husky.

They’re leaning towards each other, Kurt’s looking into his eyes and Puck can feel his breath and their lips are so close, close enough to touch almost. But Puck can’t make the first move, he won’t because then he can’t keep denying it, these feelings he’s dealing with, so it’s all up to Kurt. Kurt, whose eyes are slipping shut as he takes a deep breath and then--

“Showtime, guys!” Rachel chirps as she walks past them on the way to the auditorium.

Kurt backs away with a gasp, jerking so hard he hits his head against the wall. A dark flush is staining his cheeks and he stammers out an apology before following quickly behind Rachel. Fighting back a groan, Puck fixes the wrinkles in his dress shirt and trails off towards the auditorium.

 

They totally kill it. Of course they do. Not just Finn and Rachel but everyone else, because they want to win so bad that it reflects off of their faces and shines in their eyes and radiates from their smiles. Each note is pitch perfect and no one misses a step in the dance routines.

Kurt’s heart is racing so fast he feels like he’s going to faint, and it’s not just the exhilaration of being on stage and doing what he’s always dreamed of, it’s something else entirely. Puck wanted to kiss him, Kurt’s sure of it. And he thinks maybe. Maybe it would have happened if Rachel hadn’t come by at right that second. He might have kissed Noah Puckerman. Everything he’s been wanting for the last month, all the thoughts he’s been holding back and trying to stamp down. And he was so close. Who knows if he’ll ever get another chance.

Fucking Rachel Berry.

When the glee club is finished performing they race backstage, everyone grinning from ear to ear and hugging and giving high fives and jumping around. It’d be amazing to win, but Mr Schue was right. This really is what it’s all about.

As a group they decide to stay and watch the rest of the schools sing and then head back to rest and freshen up before having dinner in the hotel restaurant. Kurt and Puck sit next to each other while watching the other performances, and they walk to the bus and grab their overnight bags together, but they don’t say a single word to one another.

It’s beyond awkward. Kurt’s sort of scared that Puck is going to beat the shit out of him when no one is around and Puck’s freaking out because he almost kissed a dude and he might want to actually go through with it again as soon they’re alone.

Still not a peep from either of them when Kurt slides the keycard through the slot, complete silence as the light turns green and the heavy door is pushed open. Puck drops his bag on one of the beds and goes into the bathroom without a word, closing the door behind him. He takes a piss then stares at himself in the mirror while washing his hands, thinking of Kurt and the competition and Kurt’s smile and what he wants for dinner and that he almost kissed Kurt.

So yeah, mostly he thinks about Kurt, and maybe he decides he’s going to lay one on Kurt for real this time.

He leaves the bathroom and finds Kurt neatly unpacking one of suitcases, carefully placing his folded clothes into one of the empty drawers. It makes Puck want to laugh but also punch himself in the mouth for how oddly endearing he finds the scene in front of him. He softly says the other boy’s name but Kurt doesn’t turn around.

“Hmm?” Kurt murmurs, resolutely keeping his back to Puck as he tucks away a sweater.

Puck swallows down his nerves and crosses the room, coming to a stop behind Kurt. His movements still as he places his final shirt in the drawer, but he doesn’t look back. Puck reaches his arms around Kurt to lay his hands on his hips and he rests his lips gently against Kurt’s neck. He doesn’t kiss him or anything, not yet, just breathes softly on the nape of the smaller boy.

“Hey,” Puck whispers.

Kurt finally turns around and says “hi” so quietly that Puck almost doesn’t hear it. He’s not really listening anyway, just drinking in the sight of Kurt— his flushed face, how he’s biting his lip again, the feeling of his rapid heartbeat. Despite all of that, Puck can see a tiny smile curling at the corner of Kurt’s mouth and he wants to feel it against his own.

He barely even has to cross the distance between them to reach because Kurt’s meeting him more than halfway and they’re kissing. It’s soft and sweet, and Puck wraps his arms around Kurt, who brings his hands up to cup Puck’s face.

Though Kurt is even more effeminate than most of the chicks Puck knows, somehow his kiss doesn’t feel anything like Frenching a girl. It just feels, god it feels amazing and Puck can’t stop himself from tightening his grip around Kurt and kissing him deeper. Kurt makes a pleased noise against his lips and suddenly they’re full on making out with tongues and grabby hands and everything til Puck’s feeling a little bit overheated.

His pulls his mouth away to trail kisses down Kurt’s neck, stopping to suck lightly over where his pulse jumps frantically. Kurt tips his head back to bare his throat and Puck sucks harder at the juncture where neck meets jaw. They’re both moaning and Kurt’s whimpering and Puck has to press a thigh between Kurt’s legs to keep the noises from stopping.

Gasping a little at the feeling of Puck’s hardness against his own, Kurt tentatively rubs against him and receives a pleasured groan in response. It’s becoming intense and they’re getting too carried away but neither can hold back at this point. Puck runs his hands down the back of Kurt’s thighs to grip them, tugging upward to encourage him to wrap his legs around Puck’s waist. He holds Kurt up by pressing him up against the wall and rocks into him while twirling their tongues together.

Puck barely gets the first button of Kurt’s pants undone before his hips jerk and grind against Puck’s stomach and he goes completely still. Kurt tears his mouth away from Puck’s and his face is bright red, like dying of embarrassing Please Kill Me Now Red. And that’s when Puck feels the wet spot on the front of Kurt’s jeans.

“Oh my god,” Kurt croaks, dropping his legs from around Puck’s waist. He hides his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, that is so completely mortifying.”

Pulling Kurt’s hands away from his face, Puck twines their fingers together. He’s really not ready to have a chick-flick moment but he figures he can probably comfort the guy a little bit.

“Don’t worry about it dude. You’re not the first guy for that to happen to, hell it’s even happened to me. Let’s just get back to what we were doing before, you’re kinda leaving me hanging here. C’mon, don’t freak out on me now.”

“I’ve been freaking out since the hallway before we performed,” Kurt admits, smiling sheepishly. “But I guess I should return the favor.”

Then Kurt captures Puck’s lips in another kiss, this one more forceful than before and his fingers fumble over Puck’s belt before managing to get it undone. He pulls the belt out through the loops and pops the first button on his jeans open then slides the zipper down. Kurt presses open mouthed kisses on his neck and Puck can barely resist thrusting up when Kurt finally gets a hand wrapped around him.

His strokes are hesitant at first but he starts jerking Puck off faster and faster at the sound of his hitched breath and choked groans and it’s not long at all before Puck’s coming all over Kurt’s hand. Kurt works him steadily through his orgasm until Puck has to gently push him away.

They pull apart and stare at each other, Kurt’s mouth opening and closing like he wants to say something. Puck sincerely hopes the words that are about to come out of his mouth are not some variation of ‘we need to talk about this.’

They aren’t.

“Dinner!” Kurt exclaims suddenly, “We’re supposed to be having dinner with everyone. We need to get down there or they’re going to come looking for us.”

No mention of talking about it now or later, and Puck’s confused but mostly grateful. He assumed Kurt would want to discuss it to death or think they’re boyfriends now or something like that. Puck’s almost disappointed by how unaffected Kurt is acting about the whole thing, and they really need to go get something to eat because that must be the hunger talking. He was horny so he got laid, now he’s starving and needs some food. Puck is pretty simple like that.

Yeah right.

Dinner isn’t nearly as awkward as either of them expected, considering the whole first time fooling around with a boy for Kurt and the homoerotic experience for Puck. They sit next to each other just like they have all day. But just like before the moment in the hotel room, they don’t talk at all, and it’s only marginally less awkward than it was then.

The silence lasts all the way until they’re back in their hotel rooms for bedtime, where Puck joins Kurt in the shower and the only noises coming from either of them are gasps and groans of pleasure.

They kiss some more as they fall into the same bed, but they still don’t talk about it.

 

Monday morning rolls around and Kurt is feeling totally lost as he drives the Navigator into the school parking lot. He hasn’t spoken to Puck about what happened over the weekend but that’s okay since he can do casual hookups because he doesn’t have feelings and he doesn’t care at all that Puck probably had his tongue down some cheerleader’s throat this morning before coming to school because he’s arrogant and disrespectful of anyone else he might have kissed and--

Okay so maybe he has a few feelings.

But then Puck is standing next to where Kurt usually parks, and he waves at Kurt and smiles like it’s totally normal for them to walk into school together.

“Hello there,” Kurt says, apprehension in his voice, because today his scarf is McQueen and he’s going to kill Puck if he puts him in the dumpster. It’s not like Puck fell and Kurt’s dick broke his fall, because it takes two to tango and all that. They’re in show choir, Puck really needs to know these things.

And then Puck takes Kurt’s hand like it’s nothing out of the ordinary.

“What are you doing,” Kurt hisses. There are people, like everywhere and some of them are starting to stare. Kurt is still suspicious about this all being an elaborate prank or an excuse to slushie him until he drowns, so he tries to yank his hand away.

Puck keeps a firm grip on his hand but pulls him into an empty hallway and says, “I know I should have bought you dinner before putting the moves on you, but the way I see it is that we’re both dudes so normal rules of dating don’t apply.”

“Wow Puck,” Kurt says dryly, despite how fast his heart is hammering in his chest, “It’s like you think I’m some sort of robot without feelings or emotions. No need for romance because we’re both male!”

“Trust me dude, I know you’re not a robot. If you were then I would have gotten totally electrocuted when we did that thing in the shower. I’m glad you didn’t get fried cause I really liked that…”

“I refuse to be your boyfriend if you keep calling me dude,” says Kurt, whose cheeks are heating up at the mention of the lewd acts that occurred in the shower.

“Boyfriends, huh?” Puck asks, slowly pushing Kurt back against a row of lockers so he can grin down at him.

“Yes boyfriends,” Kurt says. His voice is stern with confidence he doesn’t exactly feel but he’s not going to let Puck slip him some tongue then go back to crowning him King of Dumpster Land.

Before Kurt can say any of this out loud Puck is swooping down to kiss him full on the mouth. He’s backed up against the lockers so he has nowhere else to go and Kurt figures he may as well go with it, and he parts his mouth for Puck’s tongue. They kiss breathlessly for a few minutes before Puck starts getting a case of Wandering Hands and Kurt is forced to pull away.

“Isn’t that kinda gay though?” Puck says.

“Kissing me? Why yes it is, because--“

“Not kissing you, being your boyfriend,” Puck interrupts. “I’ll hold your hand and shit if you want. We can go out on dates to dinner and a movie, I’m just not sure about the boyfriends thing.”

“I know I haven’t dated a lot of people but I’m not willing to compromise,” Kurt says. “Being treated like your dirty little secret won’t work with me. We can keep doing what we did in the hotel room, and if not then we can forget it and things can go back to how they were before. I understand if you’re not ready to call yourself my boyfriend. But if you want to kiss me again, then your ass is mine.”

“I hope you mean that biblically,” Puck leers.

He does, and when Puck leans in to kiss him again, Kurt thinks that Mr Scheuster was right to pair them together. He should send him some flowers or a basket of fruit, or maybe he could ask Puck to help him think of something a little less gay.

But for now, Kurt’s content to make out with his boyfriend in the hallway.


End file.
